Planet Poof/References
*Queen Jipjorrulac and King Gripullon kiss in this episode. *This the first time we see one of Poof's toys (not including his rattle). *This is the third time something takes over Yugopotamia. The first is in So Totally Spaced Out with The Gigglepies, the second is King Chang with Princess Mandie. *It is revealed that Timmy is 50 pounds not including the weight of his teeth. *Heather seems to have a voice similar to Veronica. *This is the last appearance of Yugopotamia in the series. * - The wrestling arena, "Beatdown" is a parody of WWE Smackdown wrestling arena. * Star Wars - When Poof poofs up the rocket, the "Space Man Poof" cloud was in the Star Wars logo format. Also, When Mark showed up as a hologram of himself to ask for help is a reference to Princess Leia's famous plea for help. ** The tentacled Desert Monster, Jeremy is likely a reference to Sarlacc. * - The title card is a spoof of the famous image from the silent movie, A Trip to the Moon. * - When Poof disguises as a professional wrestler, he looks like famous lucha libre, Blue Demon Jr. who's the adopted son of the Mexican legend " ". *The bon-bons that Queen Jipjorrulac gives to King Gripullon are similar to cartoonish dog wastes. *When Nickelodeon was announcing this episode, it was said that Poof is on Mars, but he is really on Yugopotamia. *Throughout most parts of the episode, Cosmo acts as he has become the vaccum cleaner, while he is actually in it. He is even able to "heal" it. *The Yugopotamians already saw Poof in King Chang and the King and Queen also see him at the End of Wishology!, but they act like they've never seen him in this episode. Jorgen may have removed the events of Wishology! from the memories of the Yugopotamians around the end of Wishology!. Since they did see Poof in King Chang, they may have forgotten what he looked like since he did not look very important at the time they saw him. *When Timmy defeats all the Yugopotamians in the wrestling arena and then victorious stands on the pile of their bodies, when his fairies poof next to him the roof (which was previously intact) is inexplicably destroyed and remains that way for the rest of the episode. *After Timmy and Wanda fight, Timmy have several injuries like a damaged hat, a black eye, a hair burn, etc. But when he tells Poof that he have no time to play with him, his injuries are gone. **Also, some planks appear from nowhere before Timmy tells Poof that he have no time to play with him. **And Timmy's teeth changes places. *In Latin America, Blazing Burrito means "Burrito en llamas" that's not true as Blazing Burrito means "Burrito Flameante", not "Burrito en llamas". *When the probe self-destructed, it said it would self-destruct in 3 seconds but it counted as about a half a second making it 1.5 seconds. *When Cosmo finds the taser (inside the vacuum) and electrocutes himself his skeleton doesn't show any bones for his arms, hands, or feet. **And his eyes are showing. *Mark falling down stairs whenever his mother hits him. *Cosmo getting inside a vacuum cleaner and sucking things that harm him. *The Queen showing Poof to make the people of Yugopotamia do what she wants them to do. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 trivia pages Category:Episodes